Believe In Stars
by blue-haze
Summary: Is Ginny going to make Draco fall in love with her? Or is Harry going to fall in love with Ginny? (hehe..gotta read it to understand! i dont like summaries!) R/R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only some of the plot.  
  
A/N: This story might sound familiar.but it's my plot, and just got some ideas from books!!  
  
It was yet another day at Hogwarts again. Ginny looked out of her window to see the whole clear view of the lake, which shimmered along with the rays of the sun. As the rays of the sun strike against her face, her vivid, healthy red hair also gleamed attractively. She was no longer the little Weasley, the nerdy one with glasses, the one who was always shy and all. Though, she was still the same sweet, innocent and strong woman. She became strong by the help of her friend, Hermione, who gave her tons of advices a day. Her eyes were as brown like chocolate, which glittered whenever she was happy and was dead whenever she was sad. But she was poor, and almost everyone in Hogwarts were rich, even including the legend, Harry Potter. Ginny always thought that boys always liked rich girls. That's the fad right now.everyone hates poor people, except for Ron, since he is known to be Harry's best friend. But Ginny wasn't known, so girls in corners whisper as she pass by them. She caught the words, 'out of style' and 'ugly', and even 'stupid poor girl'. But she was strong, and she maintained that. Only her Gryffindor friends were the ones who stood beside her, especially Hermione.  
  
"Gin?" asked a sleepy voice. It was Hermione's. "Are you awake?" Ginny got out of bed and walked towards the door. It was still dark, and it was like four in the morning. Ginny then saw Hermione and asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, finally sounding awake. "It's okay. I just needed someone to talk to, that's all."  
  
"We can talk in the common room, everybody is very sleepy from the Quidditch party," said Ginny, as she giggled her way out of the girl's dormitories to the common room.  
  
The whole common room was full red and yellow. Even the fireplace matched it. Ginny sat comfortably on a soft chair and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Ummm-does your brother like me?" strangled Hermione. Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Well-yeah. He mentioned it once to me." "When?!" shrieked Hermione, happily. Ginny pressed a finger on her lips and said, "Shh! You'll wake up everyone in here!!" Hermione fell silent.  
  
"Okay," started Ginny. "He did last summer.he blushed so much like a tomato! It was really funny. Hmmm-why? You like him too?" Hermione gulped loudly and said, "Maybe.sort of, I guess." Ginny laughed quietly. "Maybe means yes."  
  
"No," declared Hermione. "Sometimes he's so mean to me that I hate him already."  
  
"You don't hate him," said Ginny at once. "You dislike him for his actions."  
  
Hermione thought for a while. "Yeah.maybe."  
  
The next day, everybody started whispering again as ginny passed them. Ginny simply ignored them; should she be ashamed of being poor? At least having a great family with her means great richness to her already. Then she heard a faint cry. She turned sharply, and saw Draco and other Slytherin boys teasing Hermione and laughing.  
  
"And a bushy hair?! Can't they straighten that, or maybe you have no money?" Draco said, laughing at the top of his lungs. Hermione brushed the tears away and said nothing. She was too scared.  
  
"What in the heck are you trying to say, Malfoy?" shouted Ginny, her eyes blazing dangerously, as she hastily walked to him. Draco snickered and said, "Another poor creature. Tell me if you even bought at least a new hair pin this week?"  
  
"So what's the big deal? If I didn't have one, what would you do to me? Murder me? Haha," said Ginny, sarcastically. Draco's eyes flickered. "You are actually answering me?"  
  
"As in..DUH! You were asking!!" Ginny said at once. "And tell me what's the reason I shouldn't even answer you?"  
  
"Do you know whom you are talking to?" asked Draco, in a snobbish way. "I am a Malfoy, a rich man who can do anything." Ginny glared at him. "Money isn't everything."  
  
"Oh yes it is," said Draco. "Almost everything in the world deals with money. Without money, no life. Think about it before you say it."  
  
"You mean you can buy a person?!" spat Ginny. Hermione sat on the side, crying. No sign of Harry or Ron, since they have detention together.  
  
"I can buy ANYTHING," said Draco. Ginny laughed and said, "Let's see. We'll see if you have the guts to buy everything."  
  
"Yes I do," said Draco, hotly. "What is actually your point?!"  
  
"To just say that never ever insult my friend! You ought to know what other people feel!" Ginny said, in a loud voice so that everyone could hear.  
  
"Your friend? Your lousy pathetic frien-"  
  
BOOM! Ginny's strong fist came flying and suddenly hit Malfoy's right cheek. "Why you-" he started, but Ginny punched him once again. "Don't you dare come near Hermione! She may not be so rich, but she's a great friend.and that is total richness."  
  
She spun around, helping Hermione up, and went off to sight.  
  
"You'll pay." whispered Draco, dangerously.  
  
As afternoon came, everyone was staring at Ginny with shock, but was laughing more than they used to. Ginny looked around them, glaring and acting suspiciously at the same time. Hermione was there, looking horrified, but she kept on pointing at her own back. Ginny wondered what she meant, and suddenly realized people were pointing and laughing at her back. She turned sharply, and grabbed the paper that was stuck on her back.  
  
'Kick Me' it said. And there was a skull with two bones crossing each other, and Draco Malfoy signed it. Ginny squeaked. Anything that had the sign of Draco's, the whole school is going to punish to whoever got these papers. And one of that 'whoever' was Ginny. Herself.  
  
"RUN!!!" Hermione shrieked. People began throwing ink at her and parchments. Ginny ran away screaming, and tried to avoid the shots, but they were everywhere. So this was what other people felt when they were Malfoy's target.  
  
Ginny was beginning to feel scared, but still felt strong. She nervously glanced everywhere, to her sides, to her back and to her front. When Prof. McGonagall came, and began jotting down notes on the blackboard, few students suddenly threw her papers. Prof.McGonagall jumped in surprise, and turned and barked, "Who did that?"  
  
The students pointed at Ginny, who stammered, "Not me!! Honestly-"  
  
"Miss Weasley! I should have known better of you!! 10 points from Gryffindor! Get out of my class, and you will have detention at 9 sharp!!! OUT!!"  
  
Ginny sighed, and stood up, her heart very hard. Everybody started laughing, except Gryffindors, who giggled but not too much that it hurt her feelings. A student then put her leg out, and Ginny tripped, her parchment and ink flying to McGonagall.  
  
"MISS WEASLEY!!!! 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!!" McGonagall shrieked, as she cleaned the mess.  
  
"GET YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT THIS MINUTE!"  
  
Now, even Gryffindors won't talk to her. She lost a hundred and ten points from her house. She felt miserable. It was like she was dead already. She hated it. She walked to the Great Hall and sat. A few people laughed hard. Ginny ignored them and ate, without much talking. When she was finished, she began standing up, but couldn't. She stood up again, but it was no use. She was stuck. She moaned.  
  
"Anyone who helps will get in trouble!" someone said. Harry Potter noticed this, and then muttered a spell that made Ginny free. Many people gasped.  
  
"Potter helping a Weasley?!"  
  
"Rich helping a poor one!"  
  
"Ridiculous!"  
  
Ginny burst into tears and ran away and never came back, with some people still chasing her to do something evil. She locked herself in her dormitory and cried all night.  
  
The miserable things that people had done to her were not yet finished. It continued every single day. It was only one time when she finally managed to get away and by the lake, and sat by the shore and held her knees and cried. She had too much. Putting glue on her shoes so she couldn't walk and had to go on socks that day, her hair full of ink, her robes torn, her face dirty. It was too much.  
  
"I've had enough." she whispered, tiredly. A crunch of grass told her that someone was coming. She didn't even bother to look. "Go and hurt me, whoever you are-go on," she muttered. "You want to punch me? Go ahead. Want to drop ink on my hair go ahead."  
  
"Who would want to do that?" asked a voice. It was Harry's. Ginny looked up and saw Harry, looking down at her with meaningful eyes. His hand was outstretched and had a handkerchief in it. "Clean your face," he instructed. Harry wasn't the one who smiled too much, he was so quiet now and patient, and very loyal too. He was always silent, and he changed a lot.  
  
Ginny reached for the handkerchief and then suddenly began rubbing her face with it gently.  
  
"Why though?" she asked. Harry sat beside her and asked, "Why what?"  
  
"Why are you helping me?" asked Ginny, as she looked at him. Harry didn't look at her and didn't answer.  
  
"You will get into serious trouble," said Ginny, breaking the silence. Harry shook his head and said, "It doesn't really matter."  
  
Ginny knew he wouldn't since he's very famous.  
  
Ginny blinked and stared at the lake. "Thanks," she muttered. Harry then turned at her and said, "For what?"  
  
"Helping me get freed from the glue," said Ginny. Harry then stared at the sky and said nothing. But after a minute he said, "It's getting late, you need to come back to the castle."  
  
He stood up and began walking away. "Wait!" shouted Ginny. Harry turned and looked very emotionless. He stood quietly, no expression in his face.  
  
"What about your handkerchief?" asked Ginny, who had her hand outstretched. Harry shook his head and said, "Throw it then."  
  
Harry then walked away, his body becoming smaller as he walked on further. Ginny then ran back to the castle after ten minutes and stayed in her dormitory forever.  
  
That night, as she walked along the corridors, she saw Draco walking towards her, praise in his eyes. He stopped at her and said, "I have good news and some bad news. Good news is that I now respect you of how you handled yourself.bad news is.I'm gonna punish you more." He walked on, banging his shoulders to hers. "Pathetic," Ginny muttered.  
  
"Owww." Ginny moaned as she landed flat on her butt, as a student pushed her. Colin Creevey, who saw this, ran to her and helped her up. Ginny, who was horrified, suddenly shouted, "NOO!! COLIN!! You are going to be dead for this!"  
  
People started chasing for both of them. Ginny gulped and grabbed Colin's wrist. "RUN!" she shouted immediately. They didn't stop running. The students were throwing them dirty pieces of paper. Draco Malfoy heard the shouts and screams made by Ginny and Colin. He didn't care. He knew he hated Ginny for what she had said and had to pay for it.  
  
As Ginny and Colin ran to the lake, they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco came too, running. Ginny and Colin surrendered, kneeling down the grass and covered themselves with their arms. Students threw them rocks, paper bits, and ink. But it suddenly stopped.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry in front of her and Colin. Ron and Hermione were fighting the people to back off or else they would lay a hex on them. People then started going away, scared. Harry is to be known to do magic without the wand, and it was scary.  
  
"POTTER!" spat Draco, as he emerged to Harry. Harry turned to Draco and stared. Ron started running to Draco to punch him, but Hermione pulled him. "Ron!" she shouted.  
  
"How can you ever help this pathetic fool!?" shouted Draco. Harry blinked and said, "None of your business."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Harry didn't say anything. Draco gasped and said, "Don't tell me you like her!" He snorted, but Harry didn't answer. Draco grabbed Ginny's left arm and Harry saw this, who grabbed Ginny's right arm. Ginny screamed in pain, "You both are hurting me!"  
  
"Let go," said Draco, warningly. Harry glared at him and said, "You let go."  
  
"Right," said Draco, shaking his head. But both he and Harry let go of Ginny, who fell hard on the ground.  
  
Ron and Hermione came for healing. Draco smirked and said, "We'll see each other again."  
  
And he went.  
  
"OW!!! Careful, Ron," said Ginny, as Ron pressed a cube of ice to her bruise in the cheeks. Ron rolled his eyes and ignored her. Ginny whimpered. "Can't you do magic?"  
  
"Oh, all right. You should have told me all about these stuff going on, Herm. I dunno what's going on!" said Ron, as he muttered a spell. Ginny felt her cheeks and said, "There. Thank you." She stood up and slowly walked along the corridors. "Where are you going now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Find Malfoy."  
  
Then she ran away, disappearing.  
  
"MALFOY!!!!"  
  
"What do you need now?" Draco asked. Ginny threw him a crumpled piece of paper and said, through gritted teeth, "Why did you do that to Colin?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything," Draco said, gently. Ginny faced him and shouted, "Yes you did! If it wasn't for you, Colin wouldn't have been hurt!"  
  
"Creevey is pathetic," said Draco, his eyes blazing with angriness. "And if it wasn't for you too, none of this would have happened."  
  
"I only told you what was right!" said Ginny, hotly, as red patches glowed on her cheeks. "And this-you are doing this whole thing?"  
  
"You were insulting me," said Draco, facing her. "I hate people who are insulting me."  
  
"Then only me! Don't you ever go near my friends! If I insulted you, you can hurt me but never my friends!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and pushed Ginny on her shoulder. Ginny fell down hard again. Draco looked a bit concerned but he put himself together.  
  
"You are an evil git!" Ginny said, standing up and slapping him hard across the face. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Draco sighed as he entered the common room, where he met his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco sat miserably, muttering words. Goyle stopped and watched him. "What is wrong with you, Draco?"  
  
"Weasley have insulted me again and won again," said Draco, glaring at the floor. Crabbe laughed and said, "That girl is really strong. Did she punch you again?"  
  
Goyle sniggered. Draco glared at both of them and said, "If you two are going to annoy me, you better get out of my sight or else."  
  
Goyle and Crabbe fell silent. "So, what is your problem?" asked Goyle, seriously. Draco sighed and said, "Damn she hates me like heck."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"So-what?"  
  
"You act like you don't want her to hate you, Malfoy," declared Crabbe, innocently. "Maybe you like her."  
  
Draco snorted and said, "There are many more prettier gals out there than Weasley."  
  
He felt funny. Maybe he did like Ginny. It's impossible, Malfoy thought.  
  
"I say Weasley is the prettiest," said Crabbe. Draco stood up and barked, "What?! You ought to see Madam Promfey for you eyes, Crabbe."  
  
"It was a joke," Crabbe said, as he gulped. When his temper finally went down, Draco sat again. He stared blankly at the c  
  
"C'mon, Malfoy. You can do many things!!!" declared Goyle. "You can't sit here like a stupid idiot!"  
  
"Let's go to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"Nah, you two go," said Draco at once. He had to think what he should do to make Ginny notice him more.  
  
He smirked. 


End file.
